Balcony
by Liebling
Summary: And I spun your world upside down?" She laughed. (NevilleGinny)


**-**

**-**

**Author's Notice**: I don't like it! -pout- LauraCeleste made me write a Neville romance fic and if you ask me the only person he fits with is Ginny. Neville/Ginny. Un-spell checked, it's 1 am again. Un-grammar checked. Vignette-y. It's corny, it's full of cheese...but it _is_ kinda sweet.

**Disclaimer**: ALL JK'S

**Song**: By Eden's Crush (Love This Way) I listened to it while I was writing this. It fits O:)

_I wanna run into someones arms  
Lie on a bed of roses  
I wanna feel just like juliet  
I wanna fall in love  
I've got a feeling  
  
Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
I know I do what about you  
  
I wanna be somebody's baby  
I want to cry and still feel beautiful  
Maybe I really just wanna be myself  
I'm not the only one  
I got a feeling  
  
Everybody wants someonne to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
I know I do  
What about you  
I do I do doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away  
I do I do dosen't everybody wanna be in love this way  
Cause I do  
  
I wanna feel like an angel  
I want to fly on a beam of moonlight  
I wanna see heaven from the inside  
I wanna feel just like juliet  
Juliet juliet_

-

-

In a land faraway a little girl kept her big dreams tucked inside her heart. Dreams of a husband, a family, a cottage. She was feisty and sharp, stubborn and silly. But she was wishful as she wrote inside her diary...a different diary, a purple one with a unicorn on a front cover. At ten, she wrote of love...of Harry Potter, of green eyes and heroic tales. Her brothers laughed, her Mother smiled, her Father cringed. She brought many of these diaries with her to Hogwarts, when she was eleven. One entry was marked, her favorite, one she had written when she was ten, the day she had met Harry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met Ron's friend. His name is Harry Potter and he beat the Dark Lord when he was a baby...kind of crazy, isn't it? We saw him at the train station. Ron says they'll be best friends. Maybe if Ron can be his best friend I can be his girlfriend._

_Maybe one day he'll call to me on the balcony...when we get a balcony, of course, when I'm older and he'll say, all whisper-like, like they say in fairytales **'Ginny! Aha! You are beautiful and I want to be with you forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever...'**_

_Do you think maybe? I don't know. I wish I wereat Hogwarts._

_Mum's calling._

_With Love, Ginny Barett W._

She was not so good at hiding her diaries. And she never dated Harry. She found someone different...someone better.

-

-

"Do we have to put up with another redhead at Hogwarts?" Neville laughed upon seeing the first year Gryffindor.

"You'll always have to put up with me," Ginny teased right back. "Are you Ron's friend?"

"I know him," Neville said.

"Oh right, I forgot, Ron only hangs around with Hermione and Harry. Elitist snobs."

"Bitter towards your brother?"

"Nah, just tired."

"Coulda fooled me."

Ginny laughed, liking the boy already. His chubbyness. His blue eyes. His scuffed up shoes.

Neville laughed right back, liking the girl already. Her redhair. Her freckles. Her used bookbag.

"I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Johnson Longbottom."

He held out his hand as she shook it.

"Ginny. Ginny Barett Weasley."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you."

-

-

Becoming friends with Neville was easy.

"What would I do without you Neville?" She laughed.

"You'd have to be self-sufficient," Neville teased as he walked her to class, Ginny had to walk quickly to keep up with Neville's big steps.

"And who wants that?" She laughed. "We've become friends so quickly. I feel at home with you because we're both rejects."

"Thank you," Neville said sarcastically and he tugged at a strand of her hair.

"You know what I mean!" She said, feeling guilty she may have hurt his feelings.

"Why don't you get along with the girls?"

"I get along with them fine, they're just boring."

"And I'm not?" Neville asked.

"Sometimes you are," she admitted, "what do you know? Here's my class. Thank you Neville."

"Any time. What're you doing hanging around with a geek like me?"

"You're in luck I am just as much as a geek as you, dummy."

They both laughed as Ginny walked into room 2A, book bag over her shoulder, chewing on her nails, forgetting about Harry James Potter.

-

-

"Hogwarts soup is spicey, isn't it? Since when is chicken noodle soup spicey?"

Neville made a face. "It _is_ kind of spicey now that you mention it."

Ginny nervously picked up her spoon again and took a bite. "Yep. Definitely spicey."

He took another bite as well, "what do you reckon they put in here?"

"Ogden's firewhiskey?" Ginny guessed with a laugh.

"You never know," Neville said, shaking his head, "maybe your taste buds are off."

"If mine are off than yours are too."

"I'm not eating anymore of it," Neville said firmly.

"Agreed. Let's go up to the kitchen."

"Up for some butterbeer and biscuits?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go."

-

-

"Neville," Ginny said, addressing her very best friend with a roll of her eyes. She adored this boy so much. They talked of everything and nothing. "I told you that if Malfoy says another thing about you you ought to punch him hard. So he can feel it the next day, and the next day, and then the day after that, and then..."

"Ginny," Neville said, mimicking her eye roll, "I get it."

"Well, honestly Neville!"

"Don't 'well honestly Neville' me," Neville said, knowing she was right anyway.

Ginny threw her book across the table, aiming at the fireplace and just barely missing. "Malfoy is such a ferret faced loser."

"I know," Neville said, patting her on the shoulder, "don't worry about it."

"Of course I'm going to worry, Neville. He messes with Ron and you, and Harry..." she got a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"Still on about Harry?"

"Of course not! How could you even assume...?" knowing Neville could read her like an open bloody book.

"There's not much assuming, Ginny. Especially the way you talk about him, and stare at him, and I find letters in your books 'To Harry...With Love, Your Ginny'..."

"I do not! I've never! And what are you doing snooping through my books Neville, dearest?"

Neville picked up her book from near the fireplace and plopped down on a squishy armchair. "I was trying to review third year Herbology."

Ginny smelled his guilt. "You're awesome at Herbology. You were snooping. Why?"

He thought of many good answers. Because I care about you. Because I worry. None of which he told Ginny. "Because it was out on the table."

"You. Are. Such. A. Liar. But..." she said, with a smile, "because I love you I'll let you off off the hook."

"Thank you, Pumpkin," Neville replied as he picked up his own book and thumbed through it, smiling to himself at what a married couple they sounded like.

"But don't try it again," Ginny added, "or I'll throw you into the fire. My aim with the book was off. But it won't be next time."

They both burst into laughter.

-

-

"Are you and Hannah an item?" Ginny asked her good friend with stars in her eys. "Word around here says..."

"Hannah and I? Hufflepuff? Fourth year...NO!"

"But you'd be so cute together," Ginny said, not really beliving that the blond and Neville would be cute together. "Then who does Neville have his eyes on?"

Neville laughed. You. But he didn't say anything as Ginny automatically began to blush, getting the feeling that things had just got very very awkward.

"Maybe your friend Lavender," he laughed as Ginny laughed as well, knowing full and well he was fibbing.

"You like me huh? God, you've got it bad, Neville."

"You're a decent friend," he said, thinking, "except when you get us in trouble."

"I never get us in trouble!"

"How about...?"

"Never ever! I am the epitome of a good girl. I study and eat my vegetables and hang with you. You!"

"Right," Neville said as Ginny burst out laughing, trying to forget the awkwardness that had occured previously.

"Oh come off it, Neville. Just because we had to go to detention once because I threw my tomato soup on Malfoy's beautiful hair, and you were the one who handed the soup to me, doesn't mean we get in trouble. It means we're human...you're a real boy, Neville!"

"His hair was pretty funny looking," Neville admitted.

"It was!"

-

-

"So," Neville said lazily, "tell me the story of your life."

"I was born in a family of six brothers whom I love and adore and can't stand. I wrote in diaries. I loved sweets. I played games with my brothers. Then I grew up at least everyone thought I did. Then I met Harry. Then I was like...wow. Then Harry didn't notice me. Then life stunk. Then I met you and adored you...and here we are. How about yours?"

"Since I was three I've lived with my Grandmother who I swear has obsessive compulsive disorder because she makes me clean my room a billion times a day when I'm home. But I love her...she's taken care of me, because my parents have those problems I told you about. My first year I spent a lot of time alone, reading and writing and drawing and then I met you and now things are much more interesting you."

"And I spun your world upside down?" She laughed.

"In one."

"We lead boring lives."

"I know, we do."

"Up for some fun book reading in the library?"

"As usual."

"Here, I'll grab my coat and we'll head out for a walk in the snow then the library?"

"Let's make a snowman."

"I love snowmen!"

-

-

"You're home!" Neville said, standing up from his uncomfortable chair and greeting Ginny with a big smile. "Finally."

"You waited up?" Ginny said, as Neville helped her out of her eskimo jacket.

"I wanted to see how your first date went," he said, "don't look at me like I'm a loser!"

"You're not a loser, you're sweet, dearest."

"You look tired," Neville said, "what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," Neville said, laughing, as she took a seat on the scarlet couch. "We'll talk later."

"Who says?"

"Me."

"Alright, well, in one, Michael Corner is a stupid head who needs to go back to primary school."

"Thank you for the description," Neville said sarcastically, "he was a disappointment for a date?"

"You're right he was! Remind me to never date another Ravenclaw."

"How about a Gryffindor?" He teased.

"I'd date you anytime, dearest. Ask me and I'm up for it."

"You've given up on Harry?" He asked seriously.

"Oh God, Neville. I am fifteen. I am not the 'chained up little person still in love with him.'"

"That's from a muggle song. My Grandmother loves that song."

"Yeah yeah...Harry's the love of my dream life. But I'm not living a dream life. I live at Hogwarts where people's shoes smell and the food is disgusting."

"I figured as much."

Ginny kissed Neville's cheek. "You're so much better than Harry."

-

-

The more Ginny hung around Neville the more she liked him. He was kind and trustworthy. He was one of those people who grew on you. He was so endearing. She shared everything with him and her favorite times with him were those spent walking around the grounds, or quietly reading books, or even eating that darned chicken noodle soup. She didn't think of Harry the same way.

Neville cursed his worse quality...his shyness. He wished he could go up to Ginny and tell her just how he felt. He had never met a girl he liked more or got along better with. Ginny was in some ways the opposite of the very shy, reserved, patient Neville. He liked that too. He liked just sitting with her, sipping tea, or talking History of Magic.

One night, a seventeen year old Neville was innocently searching under the couch for his dropped galleon when he came across a slim purple diary. He picked it up and thumbed through it, and then he found Ginny's favorite entry and quietly read it...she was so young then.

It was then he made an amazing plan. Except he didn't have a balcony. And he wasn't Harry.

The next day he asked Ginny to go to _Greenie's Cafe_ with him.

She smiled. And said of course.

-

-

"This is quaint," Ginny said at their crowded surroundings, a small restraunt in Hogsmeade.

"Good 'ol Greenie's" Neville said.

"Oh my...did you make reservations? That's really thoughtful of you, Neville."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I really wanted to go...I didn't want it to be filled up."

"It kinda is," Ginny whispered to him, "but that makes it even better."

Neville smiled, as his eyes met hers. Ginny looked away and took a sip of water.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me," she said politely. "It's a really cool place."

"It was established in 1862."

"So it's old!" Ginny said a bit loudly. "I like old houses and old places and old buildings and especially old restraunts."

Neville snacked on some strange looking piece of (what appeared to be) lettuce with cheese on it and Ginny politely tried it as well, trying hard not to throw it up.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Neville laughed.

"Yes," Ginny said, mimicking his tone, "it is indeed."

"How are the girls of Gryffindor?"

"Fine," Ginny said, "same old same old. Seamus broke up with Parvati. She cries a lot. Ron's madly in love with Hermione, who's madly in love with Harry, who's not madly in love with anyone. Lavender's grades are failing. I don't see 'em much anymore...usually only you."

"I know," Neville said, "Harry's clueless, he didn't even know you...you lo---liked him."

She fought the urge to say 'let's not talk about that.' "Harry's selfish."

"That's harsh."

"It's true. Let's talk about _your_ love life Mister-I'm-So-Nosy."

"I'm on a date with you. Do I need to say anymore?"

"Yes..."

"Fine. Uh, well, maybe this isn't very opportune but uh..."

"Neville, you're messing up your words."

**"'Ginny! Aha! You are beautiful and I want to be with you forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever...'"**

"Neville! What the--? Oh, that? You read my diary!"

Neville laughed. "Yeah, well, I just wish I had a balcony."

She smiled, completely in love, "it's perfect...you lack creativity, dearest."

"I love you..." And he kissed her.

"I love you right back."

-

-

End.


End file.
